Picnic Baskets
by Addicted-to-GazettE
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots centured around the Inuyasha cast, most of which were written for LiveJournal Challenges and Contests. They have varying ratings and warnings so I'll post those at the beggining of each.
1. Wishers Can't be Choosers

****Disclaimer:** **All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre: **Tragedy, Angst**  
>Rating<strong>: T for mild language and Angst**  
>Warnings:<strong> This take place at the end of the Manga in Canon Verse, and as such could be viewed as a spoiler. Predeed as you will.**  
><strong>**Summary**: She wouldn't let fate win

This chapters featured star is Kagome

* * *

><p><span>Wishers Can't be Choosers <span>

* * *

><p>All she'd ever been was "normal". For fifteen years it's how she'd existed. For those fifteen years she'd secretly lamented being "normal". It was boring, mundane, and monotonous. She'd wanted <em>excitement<em>, and _adventure_- Anything to brighten up her dull grey life.

As Kagome sat huddled in the dark, never had she wished more acutely to go back to those old days. Laughing with her friends while eating burgers a Wacdonalds; where her biggest concern was an upcoming math test or whether or not she'd ever get a boyfriend, rather than whether or not she'd live another day.

She felt broken, and so very tired. Tears streaked down her flushed cheeks and her nose wouldn't stop _running. _Her eyes as well as her heart both were raw and achy. All around her they jeered, laughing in mockery of her torment; Demons of every size and shape imaginable. In fact some where so imaginative, they belied the human ability to describe with any other word than fearsome.

She was _terrified_.

Never had she felt more alone.

_Inuyasha! _She mentally screamed his name like a mantra against the burgeoning abyss, trying to keep her depression at bay. No, it wasn't working, but she had to _try_.

More tears fell silent in her sorrow; tragic in their beauty. She was too afraid to voice her pain. Too afraid it'd bring them closer, and so her thoughts crowded against one another all focused on the one she wanted the most.

Where _was _he? He was _always _there to protect her. Yet her silver eared knight was nowhere to be found. In this vast stretching darkness, she was left alone with her own personal demons.

Images of him immerged from her memory, teasing her with their warmth, tormenting her with their light. His smile…his laugh…hell even his stubborn temper. Thinking of him made her heart ache with longing. How she wanted to be back in his presence…but she had to resist.

The Jewel wanted a wish.

Don't you see? It was the jewel at fault. It was testing her will, attempting to break the cracks in her soul wide open. But she wouldn't let these monsters take her. She'd be damned if she let them have there way. _She wasn't going to lose._

Tucking herself more tightly, the Miko forgotten by time hugged her scabbed knees and fought to remain sane.

_You wanted this._

She hadn't thought it'd _be _like this! She'd only wanted a little spice! Wanted someone to love her and be hers forever.

_You prayed for this!_

NO! This wasn't what she'd wanted! She'd never hoped for something like this!

Sobbing softly alone in the dark with her demons to haunt her, Kagome valiantly fought not to let the jewel consume her, waiting desperately to be saved, though she knew she had to save herself.

In her misery she had only one consolation:

Her wish had **never** been for this.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>So this is going to be a collection of storys that I've written for various reasonings. It'll be a collection of drabbles andor oneshots centered around the Inuyasha cast.

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community 100_Fairytails, on Febuary 10th 2012. The prompt being: The girl who is spinning the thread of fate. There was no word limit so this story stands at 487 words. When I read this prompt, all I could think of was Kagome, and thus here we are!

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	2. Eyes on the Prize

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_. I am making no profit out of this except perhaps in smiles and a laugh or two.

**Genre: **Humor**  
>Rating<strong>: K to K+**  
>Warnings:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Though the end was already known, he couldnt resist his baser insincts.

Todays Stars are Souta, and the family feline. ; )

* * *

><p><span>Eyes on the Prize<span>

* * *

><p>Whiskers twitching, intent slitted pupils followed their prey; Back and forth, around in circles, and across the floor. Tail thrashing a caramel tipped paw rose anxiously awaiting its moment to pounce. The little bell on the toy sang with every movement.<p>

_Jingle _

One fluffy white ear swirled at the noise as it coxed invitingly

_Jangle_

Come and Play, it seemed to say.

Yet, Buyo sat patiently bidding his time, waiting for his opportunity. He'd played this game often the boy; it was one they both enjoyed. So he knew the drill. At the last moment he would be foiled again.

The toy paused, and his little kitty heart pounded. He coiled, and sprung even while knowing it would be useless, but unable to resist.

The fuzzy ball was in his sights! Claws extended he let out a "merow!" of impending triumph, only for it to vanish. It was then that the worst occurred. It was a repeat offense that the boy often committed, the ultimate kitten taboo.

Claws sunk into carpet and he shot a reproachful look at the pajama clad boy knelt before him. A snicker escaped the human and Buyo was resigned.

His master, was such a tease.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Fanfic_Bake-off, on Febuary 10th 2012.<p>

Incrediant of the Month: Tease, with a bonus of Taboo.

Word Limit was between 100 and 300 words. So I had this drabble sit in the middle with 200words.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	3. Favorite Spot

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre: **General, hurt/comfort**  
>Rating<strong>: K to K+**  
>Warnings:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Buyo often has to do the dirty work, and yet the result is always worth it.

Today's stars are Kagome and the family feline.

* * *

><p>Favorite Spot<p>

* * *

><p>The day was warm with just a hint of breeze. Just the way he liked it. Stretching his for-paws, he rested his chin against them and lazed into the open window sill; it was his second most favorite basking spot in the house. He'd just begun to doze off when he heard it.<p>

Ears perking he peeked an eye open to listen to the racket going on below. He heard the front door slam and foots steps pounding up the stairs. A few moments later a green and white blur rushed past, smelling of woe. His content mood plummeted.

Buyo didn't like it when his humans were sad.

Previous plans were set aside in favor of a new mission. Heaving his bulk off the sill, he hopped down and lopped in the girl's tracks. Nudging with door open with his nose, he assessed the situation.

His youngest female human sprawled across her sleeping spot.

Of course, it'd be there.

Why did humans have to have such high sleeping spots? Resigned Buyo made his way over and prepared to ascend. It took him a few tries, since his old joints weren't what they used to be, but finally he made it up. Padding across the soft surface he made it to her side and observed her shaking shoulders. The smell of sadness was stronger up here. Thick in the air, it made his little heart ache. She was obviously upset and Buyo was determined to cheer her up. Suddenly the smell of salt hit his nose.

His hackles rose, knowing what this meant.

She was exerting that wet stuff.

Being a cat, he had a natural dislike of anything overtly wet coming into contact with his person. It matted his fur and made it feel _wrong. _Tail thrashing at the thought Buyo pushed aside his dislike.

There was only one time that Buyo approached wet stuff voluntarily: When his humans became distressed.

A broken whine escaped her and instinctively he began to let out a loud rumbling purr. Immediately she turned her head to face him, her eyes watery and red rimmed.

"Hey there boy." Her voice was weak, and shook tragically. He watched with disapproval as more brimmed and slid down her cheeks, leaving shiny trails of wet in their wake.

This would not do at all.

Purring louder, he began. Waltzing over he unceremoniously began the cleaning; rubbing against her face, collecting wet stuff with his fur. He nudged with his face, brushed with his tail, and grazed with his sides.

She batted at him weakly but he was having none of it. He continued as long as she cried; the purr rumbling louder and louder in the room, until finally it happened. She laughed.

He perked his ears and churred with satisfaction as the wet stuff finally came to an end. He waited for what was to come next with their ritual. Sure enough soon she rolled to her back smiling, and he happily followed settling across his _first _favorite sleeping spot; right over her heart.

As her hands slicked over his body and the smell of sadness ebbed; Buyo was at peace even though his fur was slightly damp and sticky.

His eyes drifted to half massed slits, and he watched her face carefully; exerting his will forcefully, as if with his mind alone he could keep more from appearing.

She smiled at him and it wobbled, but her eyes were no longer dark with sorrow. Sighing in a way that lifted and lowered his body with its movement she spoke into the quiet room.

"No more wet stuff?"

His human understood.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, so I had so much fun writing Buyo that I wanted to try another one. And thus we have the above. This wasnt written for a prompt, just my own amusement. It was inspired by a habit my own cat has. I promise by the way, that this Basket wont be full of <em>just <em>Buyo. I have other tid bits to add. I just like his kitty cuteness. :)

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	4. His Word of Honor

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre:** Humor  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None**  
>Summary<strong>: It was frustrating, she didn't _understand, _but he was still bound by his word.

Todays Star is Sesshomaru-sama.

* * *

><p><span>His Word of Honor<span>

* * *

><p>He'd attempted subtlety; He'd pursued subterfuge and when that too failed, he'd offered diplomacy. She'd thwarted every approach, mistaking his intention.<p>

'It' was in his claws. Lip curling at its offending brightness, he was tempted to melt it.

However, Rin had begged him a favor and he'd given his word. Failure was _not_ an option.

So he was here again- waiting. He stood just beyond the tree line, still as a statue. Keeping sharp golden eyes trained on his goal: A single decrepit old well.

He'd promised to give the book to the Miko, and his word was his honor. 

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection, on Febuary 9th 2012.<p>

The Prompt was Dense and the goal was a perfect 100 word length.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	5. Getting Even

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre:** Humor, parody  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Mischeif is afoot! **  
>Summary<strong>: When it comes to Miroku, Shippou has learned to tread lightly.

Todays Star is Shippou-chan!

* * *

><p><span>Getting Even<span>

* * *

><p>Shippou <em>loves <em>to play. In particular he loves playing _pranks_. Even more specifically he loves playing pranks on _Inuyasha_.

You could attribute it to his young age if you'd like but it was more to due with his nature. He would always be a Kitsune, and Kitsune by nature are tricksters.

Leaping from branch to branch, the mischievous tike's tail twitched excitedly as he took stock of his available prey. Bright green eyes shone with sharp intelligence and excitement. However, it soon came to his attention that something was very wrong. His tail paused and his spirits dipped.

Inuyasha…was gone?

His heart sunk further and he got ready to give up on today's devious plot; the rest of them where no fun. After all Kagome endured his antics; Sango and Kirara just ignored them.

Shippou frowned as he studied his only other option. Miroku. The frown covering the boy's features morphed into a scowl big enough to show a hint of fang; fur bristling at a rather unpleasant memory.

He didn't like playing pranks on the Monk. Tucking his favorite tools away for later- for when Inuyasha returned from where ever he'd gone off too- Shippou was careful to keep them from making any noise. The _tiniest_ squeak or jingle could give him away. He didn't want to do anything to draw that evil mans presence.

The Monk might _seem _unassuming and innocent but Shippou _knew _better.

You see, while Inuyasha merely gets angry at his pranks…

Miroku gets _even._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community <strong>Iyfic_contest<strong>'s Weekly Drabble, on Febuary 22nd, 2012.

The prompt was "**Squeak**" with a word limit of 100-250 words. This stands at a perfect 250. It also won joint first! Which made me ridiculously excited and humble. :D

Hope you all enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	6. Kagome's Heart

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre**: Fluff, Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: I dont really think this counts but some content could concievably count as spoilers...so consider yourself warned  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kagome's heart had been tried many a time, yet through it all her love rang true.

Todays Star is Kagome-chan

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's Heart<span>

* * *

><p>The stars twinkled somewhere beyond the depths of their location, but sheltered as they were from the nights sky, Kagome couldn't see them. Alls she knew, was that tonight there'd be no moon. Not that she would have paid any mind in the first place.<p>

Her attention was focused solely on the boy-man whose head rested in her lap.

He was sound asleep, unable in this form to stay awake for extended periods of time like usual. It'd taken her forever to convince him to rest, even though she'd promised to protect them both with her bow and arrow if need be.

He was always so stubborn like that.

Her fingers combed idly through the thick locks of hair brushing her bare calves. Strands that usually shone a silvery shade not unlike starlight, were now deep ebony reminding her of the midnight sky.

Soft as silk it shifted through her fingers and a smile tilted her lips. This man was her beloved. They'd been through countless struggles, fought many a battle, and for a while she'd even feared he'd leave her for another.

Her smile did not waver, just softened as she thought back over their time together. When she'd first met him, he'd tried to take her life, and she'd hated him. Never would either of them have been able to see what would come in the future back then.

And yet now she'd give her life to protect him; love encompassing her soul.

For Inuyasha was her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Quick side note: This is my second uploading of the chapter because for some reason I couldnt get to let me view the chapter. BLEH. Lets hope this fixes that! Sorry for any inconvienceDouble Email notifications!

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Inuyasha Issekiwa's Drabble challege, on Febuary 21st, 2012.

The prompt was Tried and True, with a word limit between 100-250 words, this piece stands at 250 words exactly.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	7. Another's Treasure

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre**: Humor, Family  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Beware of shopping momma's! ;)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Souta is ever the dutiful son.

Todays Star's are Momma Higurashi, and her son Souta.

* * *

><p><span>Another's Treasure<span>.

* * *

><p>The Matron of the Higurashi shine, and house hold, is a frugal woman.<p>

As such it comes to stand, that she loves bargains!

Which is how the ten year old "Man of the house" found himself bundled up to his ears in the cold at his mothers side. Sighing in resignation, Souta dutifully followed after his excited mother, dragging their already staggering supply of odds and ends.

What exactly did she plan to _do _with all of this junk?

Pausing as she shifted though the stall's bin, the boy furrowed his brows as she added several skeins of yarn, what looked to be a very misfortunate alarm clock, and some odd unidentifiable object.

The Yarn, he understood; after all Momma knitted the families winter wear. He could possibly not question the clock either, for the sheer amount of electronics his grandpa attacked claiming possession was rather frightening. However, Souta felt that odd mutated objects were crossing some invisible line. So he decided to speak up.

"Momma, why exactly do we need some of this stuff? Most of its Junk!"

She turned her warm brown eyes down to him and patted his head while giggling "Never underestimate the power of bargain shopping. After all the saying goes 'One mans trash, is another mans treasure!'" so saying she gave a secretive smile and a conspiratorial wink before flitting off to the next bin.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Souta trailed after her dutifully, deciding that some things were better left unquestioned.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Inuyasha Fic's Drabble Week, on March 4th, 2012.<p>

The prompt was One Man's Trash, with a word limit between 100-250 words, this piece stands at 250 words exactly.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	8. Ghost of the Past

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre**: General, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Emotions ahead!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Its funny how even the smallest of objects, can mean so much.

Todays Star is Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Ghost of the Past<p>

* * *

><p>"KAGOME!"<p>

Having just returned, Kagome caught the excited kit and ruffled his hair in welcome before setting him and her overly bulky backpack at the foot of a tree. Cautiously she turned her gaze skyward to meet guarded golden eyes. "I'm back, just like I promised."

Still smarting over the sitting he'd been given before she left, Inuyasha turned his head away stubbornly with a snort.

Dark brows drew together, but before she could take the moody dog to task, Kagome found herself with a rather impatient audience.

"Didja bring me anything, Kagome?"

Unable to keep her frown in place, a smile broke across Kagome's face, "Of Course I did, Shippou-chan!" Yipping happily the kit dug in with a gusto.

Watching fondly as he exclaimed over each new item, she didn't notice Inuyasha emerging from the tree until leaves fluttered around them. Turning she prepared to defend herself from the coming argument, but her voice froze in her throat.

_What on earth…? _

Inuyasha sat on his haunches, a small leather ball cupped in one hand.

"What's that, Inuyasha?" Shippou scooted closer to the older male.

Haunted golden eyes lifted before he spoke softly, "…It's a Kamari Ball"

When he didn't speak again, Kagome called his name uncertainly. "Inuyasha?"

Shaking his head, he set the ball down gently, and leapt off with a single, "Keh"

Kagome's heart pounded painfully as he disappeared into the trees.

What about seeing a _ball, _of all things, made Inuyasha look like he wanted to cry?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Prejudice and cruelty are things that never leave the human heart. They might heal, but we will always remember them. That's kinda what I wanted to portray with this piece.<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Iyissekiwa's drabble challenge #145, on March 6th, 2012.

The prompt was Ball or Bawl, I choose ball but funnily enought both applied by the time I was done. Word limit between 100-250 words, this piece stands at 250 words exactly.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	9. Fair Warning

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre**: Humour, Parody  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Mild Profanity  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Inuyasha was getting quite used to his role as stout defender...now if only it wasn't getting so old.

Todays Star's are Inuyasha and Kouga.

* * *

><p><span>Fair Warning<span>

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly overhead on the pair below, as Kouga and Inuyasha squared off in the clearing. Completely unmindful of the wind that whipped at red robes and brown fur, eyes were trained on their opponent, without sign of either side giving in anytime soon.<p>

Hand on the hilt of his trusty partner, Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha sneered. "Kagome don't want nothing to do with you, wolf. So beat it!"

It was a very old and tired dialogue; one Inuyasha knew depressingly by heart. Now if only _this _could be the time the so called 'suitor' would listen. Eyes rolled at the thought the title dubbed to the wolf by Miroku. Calling the mangy pest a suitor was being generous- the wolf was more like a stalking pain in the ass.

"Make me, dog breath." The negative reply to his challenge was always the same, though some of the words differed at times.

Watching as his opponent shot a blue eyed glare his direction, Inuyasha's ears swirled before he sighed and drew his blade. If he couldn't solve the situation with words, he'd drive the point home with bruises. Leaping forward with a battle cry, he swung.

Every black and blue mark would be his newest warnings, though it was doubtful the message would be headed by the headstrong wolf.

Kouga was stubborn like that.

Inuyasha's only consolation was that at least this time, Kagome wouldn't be able to say he didn't try to talk it out _before_ resorting to violence.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Because at least one, if not both, of them HAVE to be getting tired of the redundancy!<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Iyissekiwa's drabble challenge #146: Black and Blue, on March 27th, 2012.


	10. String of Fate

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_

**Genre**: Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Light Language  
><strong>S<strong>**ummary**: Kouga, has always been a victim of fate.

Todays Star is a certain Leader of the Wolf Tribe.

* * *

><p><span>String Of Fate<span>

* * *

><p>Kouga had always thought of himself as a lone wolf.<p>

A bachelor for life: just him, wide open spaces, and the moon to light his path. Sure, wolfs were pack creatures, but that really wasn't what he lived for.

Sadly as he grew from pup to wolf, life it seemed had other plans.

The first change came when he'd saved two pack mates from a bear youkai. After that Ginta and Hakkaku had stuck to him like fleas to a mangy stray.

It was through their stalkish headstrong loyalty that Kouga's natural leader abilities came to light. Add that to the fact that he'd always been one of the strongest and it seemed only natural that he'd come to lead the pack.

Territory battles, injuries, hunting for food, in a whirl of new responsibilities Kouga didn't have time to really mourn his lost freedom. Though there were nights he missed the moon, he now lived and died for his brothers and sisters.

In such a way he'd expected to always live alone, after all he had no time for women or courting.

The moment he'd met Kagome he'd thought she was loud and abrasive; he'd needed her power and was interested in nothing else.

Fate changed that too.

Fiercely defending the fox-kit, despite being surrounded by enemies, she had earned his respect.

However, it was when she's fearlessly stood up to him, had _struck him_ in order to save Shippou, her own safety be damned, that she'd stolen his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Though I now have many favorites, and read almost any pairing, Kouga will always remain my first "InuYasha" crush. =) and as such, I've been wanting to write a piece for him for a looooong while. Luckily, its finally happened.<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Iyissekiwa's drabble challenge #147: Loan or Lone, on April 11th, 2012. I chose the Lone prompt. Word limit for the communities drabbles are 100-250 words, this piece stands at 250 words exactly. It placed second in the polls, which always makes me happy.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	11. Unfortunate Miscalculation

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_

**Genre**: Humor, Parody  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: of a certain ease dropping dog is ahead, whose character I've made several scandalous slights against. (I downright shamelessly made fun of the man)  
><strong>S<strong>**ummary**: It was unfortunate but Momo's master had this unhealthy hait of voicing his opinions and thoughts aloud...with out heed to any "ears in the walls".

Todays Star is a rather Unfortunate Blacksmith by the name, of Totosai.

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Miscalculation<span>

* * *

><p>The heat sizzled in the air like a living being.<p>

Sweat dappled his brow but the old demon paid it no head, too busy being focused on the task at hand. Not to busy however to voice his varied opinions to his noble stead.

"I tell you Momo, that little runt is a mortal nuisance!" Totosai swung his hammer, considered the little blade, before huffing and moving off to collect something else with an agile agility that belied his aged appearance.

"Knave! TERRORIST!" grumbling he riffled though the junk piles in his little cave, the resulting cacophony of noise doing little to drown his loud, indignant howls.

"Kicking an old body out of his rest, and then! THEN! Blackmailing 'im in-ta making a dagger- FOR A HUMAN NO LESS!" Waving his hammer wildly he groaned his dismay to the three eyed cow curled in the corner, "I swear I've gotten more grief from _Dog's_ than any other species in me life-"

"Mooooo…"

Muttering he went back to his hammering un-heedful of Momo's warning moos, "She's a mite young, but some just have that type of fetish; never understood it meself, Momo. I mean sure, they don't live long, but I would've never taken that cold wet rag as a cradle rob-"

"MOO!"

"For cripes sake Momo, what on earth is-" a chilling, murderous aura filled the cave. Already bulbous eyes went bug-eyed.

_Sesshoumaru._

"Er… How long you been standin there?"

Narrowed golden eyes flashed, and Totosai knew he was doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Could not Resist!<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community InuyashaFic_Contest's drabble week #283: Thinking Out Loud, on April 24th, 2012. Word limit for the communities drabbles are 100-250 words, this piece stands at 250 words exactly. It placed first in the polls. It seems others enjoyed my slights agains Sesshy-sama. ;)

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	12. Cosmic Connections

****Disclaimer:** **All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre:** A hint of romance if you squint _really _hard.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Implied violence and blood shed. Also shameless Sesshy Kags shipping. **  
><strong>**Summary**: If only she could honestly say, that in such moments, Inuyasha was the one to draw her eye.

This one's star is an ashamed teenaged Miko-sama.

* * *

><p><span>Cosmic Connections<span>

* * *

><p>It was something she would never admit.<p>

A sharp metallic clang of blade on blade rings in the air before the opponents leap apart.

Wind pulls at fire-rat robes and white patterned silk as they surrender to gravity before leaping off again.

On the sidelines, far from the line of fire, Blue-grey eyes drink in every movement with desperate attentiveness.

Watching Inuyasha fight his older half brother was always a dangerous adrenaline pumping display of physical might and tactical cunning, keen golden eyes always looking for a moment to break through defenses and deal a punishing blow. Silver hair danced, feet digs into the gravel, and muscles bunching under pressure.

Being a Priestess, the clash of youki in the air is harsh on her senses, her very being rejecting the large amounts of dark power that coils in the air. It prickles along her skin in a jarring rush of painful sensation. It stung, but not unpleasantly. It was more like the gentle bite of nails drawing along the surface; A lover's caress. She shuddered in disgust and shame, hugging her arms and running trembling fingers along the goose-pimples that rose there.

With casual grace, a wrist snaps, and light follows the movement with another sharp wave of youki, breaking her concentration.

Kagome cried out in dismay as the whip connects; ripping Inuyasha's sleeve and drawing first blood.

Golden eyes slant inadvertently at the sound, and fleetingly lock with her widened eyes.

_Sesshoumaru_.

It's always fleeting, but every time her reaction is the same. Breath catches dramatically, and her traitorous heart flutters, wavering in that single almost nonexistent moment of connection.

_Awe._

_Admiration._

_Curiosity._

She was so ashamed; knowing Inuyasha would probably never forgive her for such a thing. However, every single time…

She couldn't bring herself to look away.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Because Sesshy-sama is just that smexy ;) haha! Just kidding but no seriously...<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community** Dokuga_Contest,** on April 15th, 2012. And despite scoring a flattering third place in the polls, was forgotten until I un buried it from my archives (whoops) **  
><strong>

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	13. From Under Yonder Tree

****Disclaimer:** **All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre:** Humor, with an element of poetry  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K - K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slight character bashing, but not meant as hate fiction. It's all in the name of fun. I formally apologize to Sesshoumaru-sama, before we begin. Let's see if you all get why ;)**  
><strong>**Summary**: Rin was Jaken-sama's silent cheerleader

* * *

><p><span>The Two Toad Tree Toad<span>

* * *

><p>"A tree-toad loved a she-toad,<p>

Who lived up in a tree."

Swinging her feet to and fro as she sat atop Sesshoumaru-sama's noble dragon steed, Rin whispered the words to herself- her sparkling eyes flying from side to side across the page. Ah-Un lay curled upon the ground, snoozing lazily in the sun; content to be lulled by the sound of the little girls voice. The book was truly a wonder! Giggling Rin recited each foreign word with exaggerated care.

"He was a two-toed tree-toad,

But a three-toed toad was she."

She'd received the book as a gift from the nice lady in the green skirt who traveled with Sesshoumaru-sama's honored younger brother. The words she was reading were a language called 'English' and since Kagome-sama had assured her the language wasn't easy to learn, the fact that she could read the words made Rin feel proud of herself even if she had to rely on Kagome-sama's 'cheat sheet' to understand their meanings.

"The two-toed tree-toad tried to win

The three-toed she-toad's heart,"

Since before she'd died Rin hadn't talked much, it was only natural that her words often stumbled over each other. Though Sesshoumaru-sama never seemed to mind waiting patiently when she tripped over her vowels and butchered her consonants, the girl often found it frustrating despite the constant assurances that she need not speak if she didn't wish. Rin wanted to do her best to be able to speak properly with her Lord, even though he often understood her without the actual words. She wanted to make him proud of his Rin.

"For the two-toed tree-toad loved the ground,

That the three-toed tree-toad trod."

And so she practiced in secret, in those times her Lord went away. He didn't yet know that she could speak in almost perfect sentences, instead of just broken words. She wanted to surprise him and so she sat with Ah-Un, practicing the 'Tongue Twisters' with diligence and determination.

"But the two-toed tree-toad tried in vain;

He couldn't please her whim."

The book held several types of tongue twisters, but Rin's favorite was the one about the Tree Toad. She'd read it so many times, that almost every word had been committed to memory. It was a poem about a Toad who loved someone beyond his reach and was always rejected in the end. In a way it reminded her of Jaken-sama, and thus it was her favorite. Leaves rustled overhead, breaking her concentration and Rin looked up as she felt a swell of presence approaching. Quickly tucking her small booklet into the folds of her kimono, Rin eagerly waited, eyes trained on the trees.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken's craggily voice greeted their master as he ambled into the clearing. Rin met her Lord's golden eyes, her own glittering her welcome even as Jaken was once more trounced underfoot.

Poor Silly Jaken-sama. Though he was always rejected, Rin kept silently rooting for him anyways.

_From her tree-toad bower,_

_With her three-toed power,_

_The she-toad vetoed him._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Alright! I hope you all enjoyed my rather twisted humor! I make no excuses for my strangness, but Sesshoumaru-sama would make a mightly lovely Tree Toad. No wonder Jaken-sama "lost" his heart? *chuckles to self* Anyways, for those of you curious, The Two Toed Tree Toad, <em>is <em>an actual tongue twister poem. I did not come up with it on my own and thus disclaim that part of this piece.

Down to Business: For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community** Iyfic_Contest,** on January 19th, 2013. It stands at an even 500 words in length.

Hope you all enjoyed!

And Remember~

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	14. Reindeer Games

****Disclaimer:** **All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Genre:** Family/Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sumire, is the name I used for Kagome's momma. Picked off the top of my head.**  
>Summary<strong>: Because No one should take card games lightly

This one's star goes to the Higurashi clan.

* * *

><p><span>Reindeer Games<span>

* * *

><p>"How DO you do it?" a good natured, yet curious voice called for her relatives attentions.<p>

Concentrating so that she didn't knick her fingers with the knife she was using to peel away apple skins, Sumire Higurashi kept her head lowered and merely raised a brow and hummed distractedly in answer, "Beg Pardon?

"Souta and Kagome. Never have I seen two children get all so well. Why my brood of heathens are like a pack of shrieking monkey's when they're all together!"

It was New Years Day, and thus the annual Higurashi family reunion was in full swing.

Cousin Yumi stood at her side trussed up in her New Year finery fanning herself vigorously despite the chilly weather. Handing the cleanly peeled apple to awaiting little fingers, the Higurashi matron turned her full attention to her elder cousin. Feeling baffled by the observation Sumire cocked her head, "Is that so?"

"Of course! Not a raised voice or fist in sight. I've _never_ seen the two of them fight!"

Humming thoughtfully, Mrs. Higurashi, turned her attention to freshly shoveled courtyard, where the youngsters of the Higurashi family tree had gathered to frolic. It took her mere moments to spot her two children amongst the crowd. They stood off to the side, vertical from each other, laughing as they helped their younger relatives build a snowman.

Watching the spectacle silently for a moment, their mother then began to chuckle good-naturedly, before quipping, "Yes, well, you've never seen those two play Go Fish."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>This story reminds me of My little sister and I. We get along great but when you put a little friendly compitition into the mix...its on like DonkeyKong :D<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community** Iyissekiwa,** on January 17th, 2013.

I really hope you all enjoyed this and smiled, especially if you also have siblings ;)

Till next time! and as always~

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	15. Expecting Surprises

****Disclaimer:** **All rights for** _Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**.

**Genre:** Family, Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Note: <strong>This piece was written freehand, and stands at 417 words  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Shameless Kagome Inuyasha shipping here people. **  
><strong>**Summary**: Kagome wasnt one for surprises, but this was one she already loved with all her heart.

This piece's star is a special time Miko who time travels no more.

* * *

><p><span>Expecting Surprises<span>

* * *

><p>The day was bright, and the sunlight shone down from its blue ocean of clouds on a group of women.<p>

Rin dressed in a simple green kimono was kneeling next to Kaede amongst the many leafy plants that made up the old woman's special herb garden while the Taijiya twins were chasing each other in circles giggling happily. Kagome sat off to the side in the shade content to watch with Sango's youngest napping at her side. She smiled as the elder Miko kept a stern eye on her apprentice's weeding- gruffly showing her which did what, as Rin nodded eagerly soaking up the information like a sponge.

Sesshoumaru's little human charge was getting so big. Her once messy black pony tailed hair was now a long and glossy braid that fell past her softly rounding hips- A girl slowly growing to woman hood. She was becoming a full fledged healer, and had assisted in several baby deliveries. In the past years she was quickly becoming a very competent apprentice.

Had it really been three years since she came back?

It seemed just yesterday that Kagome had graduated high school and jumped back into the well.

Three years since she'd married her Inuyasha. Three wonderful years in which they'd built a hut in Kaede's village and lived together happily. Blue eyes softened and slowly her hand lowered to cover her still flat belly. That hut would soon be a home. She hadn't started to show yet, and her period wasn't quiet due, but somehow she _knew._

A baby grew inside her.

No.

Not _just _a baby. Her_ child_. _Their _child.

At the moment Inuyasha and Miroku were out of the village hunting demons that had been attacking a neighboring village. Sango-chan had even gone with them this time since her youngest son was old enough not to need nursing, and the twins were now almost six. It's helped that Kagome had magnanimously agreed to stay behind and mind not only the children but the village. Inuyasha had given her a funny look before they'd left since such easy agreement to stay behind wasn't like her, but in the end he'd brushed it off.

What she hadn't told him was she'd already suspected she was pregnant.

What would his reaction be, she wondered?

Soon they'd all be returning to the village. Lifting her face to the gentle dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves, Kagome felt her heart swell with anticipation.

She couldn't wait to see her Husband's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Im posting two updates today! (Crowd: Addicted's posting TWO chapters in ONE day? IS SHE OKAY?!) I feel bad that I dont update very much, so I think you all deserve it. I'm gonna be updating some other storites as well hopefully soon.<p>

To a Certain Reviewer: In your review you said you wanted more InuKags and MiroSang so For now here's a small InuKags tidbit for you! If InuKag's is your thing I have a drabble collection written called "For You My Dearest" That collections gonna be ALL Inu and Kags so be sure to check that out as well via my story archives :)

If anyone else has something or someone they'd like to see more of, feel free to ask/request, and if I can come up with an idea or it strikes my fancy I'll give it a shot. Not everything for Picnic Baskets has to be written for Livejournal after all ;) I don't have a character preference so Im willing to write almost anything really. Also while Pairing centrics aren't really what I usually post for Picnic Baskets, I can write them!

Hope you all Enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	16. Forsake Me Not, Father

******Disclaimer:** ****All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**.

**Genre:** Drama, Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Note: <strong>This is loosely based around events from Episode 156: "Battle Before the Tomb - Sesshoumaru V.S Inuyasha!" of the Anime.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> His Father's grave was sacred ground. For them to defile it...

This pieces Star is a Certain Son, whom has a very high sense of pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Forsake Me Not, Father.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stood upon the rock, his gaze fixed on the shell of what had been a once great demon.<p>

His soul was crying- For revenge, for blood, and for a father who'd long forgotten him.

Pain, so fierce it ripped through his body- an invisible wound. He looked down upon his brother and channeled it in the only way he knew how: Anger. Anger at this upstart who spat on what their father had stood and died for.

His body moved before he was even aware of it.

First born, heir apparent, pure-blooded, possessing an indomitable strength, a proud being marred by only one recent imperfection.

Did you forsake me for

this,_ father? A lowly half breed who curses you name, and would defile your sacred grave? _

Gritted teeth, an insurmountable grief- it coiled in every cell of his being. Driving Tokijin into the bones under his boots, his fist curled without thought, and swiftly he drove it into Inuyasha's face.

"Why you…! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha snarled from the ground.

The cold pain, the burning hatred in the Taiyoukai's eyes- the only outward sign of unrest.

"How dare you, a worthless half-demon, taint fathers resting place!" His voice shook, quiet with rage.

Palming Tokijin the furious demon took to the sky, landing across from his foe.

_Naraku_

Molten-Gold eyes flashed; a sinister promise of death to this second transgressor.

This _Sesshoumaru __will avenge you, Father… I will present this vermin's corpse at your feet._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>I've always felt that despite outward appearence, Sesshoumaru is a being of great emotion. He's just to proud, and socially inept to know how to express them as vibrently as say Kagome or even Inuyasha. He is desperate as any other son for approval, even if he himself cannot recognize what exactly he's feeling. At least that's what I wanted to portray here. Whether you as the readers agree or not, I hope you enjoyed the piece non-the-less. :)<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community** Iyfic_Contest,** on January 23th, 2013.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this tidbit, look forward to the next one, and remember~!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	17. To Return to Your Arms

******Disclaimer:** ****All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**.

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>250  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Kouga x Kagome  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Before the battle ended, her heart beat with determination. But now that the war was over and she'd found love, it beat the same, yet oh so differently.

* * *

><p><span>To Return to Your Arms<span>

* * *

><p>Relationships, it's been said are something that you have to meet in the middle to keep.<p>

Negotiation

Compromise

Promises

An effort had to be made in equal measures from both sides. But their relationship had tipped balances. He made all the efforts. Endearments, wildflower boons, declarations of undying devotion- He spanned thousands of miles across countryside to her side and had slain countless demons in her name.

All the concessions were his they said- but they were wrong.

Kagome descended the creaking wooden steps into the dank inside of the well-house. The flirty hem of her skirt brushed her knees teasingly and presented a rather trying problem when faced with the wooden destruction. Kagome gathered the filmy material of her dress into her hands, hiking the material high up her legs to keep it from snagging.

Clambering onto the lip, she hopped down into the darkness. The familiar flare of power rose up, buffering her body with it purity as she fell.

Her heart started beating faster in anticipation, as each second brought her closer to her destination.

Then she finally arrived. As she floated to the ground, strong tanned arms rose to enfold her in a warm embrace.

Two pairs of blue meet and warmed with mutual affection.

"Welcome Home," Kouga's grin was bright.

Relaxed in her lovers embrace, Kagome smiled sweetly in answer, "I'm home"

It was true he traveled thousands of miles for her, but for him, she traveled 500 years to return to his welcoming arms.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Because Kouga's <em>such <em>a romantic. 3

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community** Iyfic_Contest,** on Fedbuary 4th, 2013.


End file.
